This invention relates to three dimensional space defining and flexible guyed structures; U.S. CLASS: 52/646, 52/146.148.
This invention is an improvement of the prior art in that it includes new configurations of compression members or struts and tension members or guys to create new three dimensional free standing static structures having the ability to meet certain given design goals more economically and in more aesthetically pleasing arrangements. This invention also provides guy configurations that can be approximately two thirds the length of those required by the prior art for certain configurations.
The tensile-integrity (or tensegrity) sphere was introduced by Fuler (1962) in U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,521 as he used multiple modules of one variation of one embodiment of this invention e.g. a 3 discontinuous strut HYPERBOLOID SELF-GUYED STRUCTURE (SGS) with a circumferential configuration of guys to connect the strut ends in the “end-planes”. At least one embodiment of this invention is an improvement of Fuler's in that it includes other guy configurations for the 3 discontinuous strut HYPERBOLOID SGS as well as including HYPERBOLOID SGS's of four or more struts, each with three guy configurations and also including strut arrangements which intersect at an internal or a peripheral point as well as the discontinuous configuration.
At least one embodiment of this invention is an improvement of these previous structures in that it may include additional guy configurations for these 6 and 3 strut PLANAR SGS's as well as maybe including 4,5 and 7 or more strut configurations, each with additional guy configurations and configurations where the strut planes are not necessarily orthogonal and configurations where struts intersect at an internal or a peripheral point as well as the discontinuous configuration.
Matan et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,604 (1997) and Jacobs in U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,348 (1984) each devised structures composed of tension and compression members but in each case there was a twisting and/or a bending force on the compression members unlike at least one embodiment of this invention.
Much of the prior art has been limited to the configurations described above which have not enjoyed widespread use. At least one embodiment of this invention provides many additional configurations of the naturally material efficient structural design strategy of limiting structural elements to a purely compressional or a purely tensional load. By judicious choice of materials a wide range of strength, toughness, rigidity and/or flexibility and load response characteristics can be designed into these structures. By judicious combinations of SGS's either with other SGS's or with traditional structures, redundancy and failure tolerant designs can be achieved. Attractive and interesting as well as functional designs for applications where the structure will be visible are also advantages of this invention. At least one embodiment of these SGS's is pre-stressed and by varying this pre-stress load the designer can achieve differing structural characteristics (e.g. rigidity, resonance damping etc.) with the same structural elements. At least one embodiment of the SGS's can be made collapsible for ease of transportation or storage should collapsibility be a desirable feature of the structure being used.
Further advantages of this invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
U.S. Pat. Documents cited above or related to this invention are;    5,688,604 Nov. 1997 Matan et al 428/542.2    4,449,348 May 1984 Jacobs 52/648    4,207,715 Jun. 1980 Kitrick 52/81    4,711,062 Dec. 1987 Gwilliam et al 52/646    3,063,521 Nov. 1962 Fuller 189-34